


sunrise

by Baileeisntfunny



Series: peter and ned awkwardly learn how to live/love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm back, M/M, and worse than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileeisntfunny/pseuds/Baileeisntfunny
Summary: good luck kisses from peters guy in the chair





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with this story i wrote like two weeks ago and forgot about so i'm posting it without any editing honestly and it's super short because i didn't know where to go i'm really not a writer just someone with a lot of feelings but please enjoy. i might come back to edit and post more to this one. title from In The Heights

pete was laying with ned, dozing in his bottom bunk. aunt may was letting him stay for the weekend and peter was soaking up all the uninterrupted time he had with his boyfriend. 

peter was in the middle of nuzzling neds neck when his phone rang. 

"ooh i gotta take that." peter said as he moved quickly to get off the bed. he pressed answer

"hey happy! yeah. yeah no i'm only a little busy but," he looked to ned and he nodded, "neds fine if i go. yeah i'll be there soon! thanks for the call i won't let you-" he hung up the phone. 

peter looked to ned with an apologetic look on his face "i'm sorry babe i just, like to take what i can get."

"no no it's fine i understand. i'll see you after?"

"yeah absolutely! just stay here i shouldn't be long." 

ned reached out and grabbed peters hand and pulled him into a kiss. 

"good luck kiss?"

and so began a tradition. 

whenever ned was around, or whenever peter could spare the time to find him, peter got a good luck kiss from his guy in the chair before his mission. they equally help boost peters confidence and ease neds worry about his boyfriend throwing himself into harms way. 

peter calls ned one day to ask him to fulfil his guy in the chair duties. peters looking over his shoulder and asking questions ned doesn't answer while finishing up getting ready for his fight. peters about to step out of the window when he turns around and spins ned around in his chair for a thorough kiss. 

"for good luck."

and at that he steps out of the window into the night, prepared to do what he does best, with luck on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments because they make me feel really happy and i love seeing people love peter/ned as much as i do


End file.
